untitled for a while' :
by chocomuffin88
Summary: SxS ExT... and other teams.. : just R&R... i'll change the summary next time... ; please... read.... i love this story and i hope you will, too...


**_A/N: okay… so… this is based on the story line of BREAK-UP DIARIES which is currently shown on TV… :) I love the story and I found it intriguing-slash-exciting if the characters were changed into Saku, Syao and… Eriol… together with Tomoyo and other CCS characters… Hmm… Let me add some made-up characters na rin… Ok? :)_**

**Chapter 1: "This isn't working…"**

Sakura took her order from the counter and sat on a sofa in the far west side of "The Breakfast Club" (that's the name of the restau/cafe) and began typing on her laptop... On her laptop screen is her blog entitled 'Sakura's Space'. (A/n: gomen if I can't write well… I'm sort of… out of focus… damn that star! Ok.. so let's go back to the story…)

Let's take a peek on what she is typing:

_How's your B.Q.?_

_As in Boyfriend Quotient?_

_Are you a keeper girlfriend_

_Or goodbye girl?_

_This is the lowdown…_

_On how to hook a guy…_

_And keep him FOREVER!_

-end-

Sakura smiled to herself and sipped on her cup of coffee. She better write everything she does to keep her beloved Dave super drawn to her.

Let's take a peek again:

NUMBER ONE: Make your guy feel that he is the most important person in the whole wide world…

-end-

_Flashback_

_Sakura watch Dave and his friend leave the basketball court after the coach's last instructions. She looked at him and when she noticed that he looked back, she flashed her prettiest smile. Dave smiled halfheartedly back at her._

'_Ooh, that's not his real smile… Oh… He must be really tired' Sakura thought worriedly._

_When Dave approached her and they started walking back to his car to leave, she hurriedly help Dave take off his shirt and started wiping his back with a baby towel. Dave's friends started to whisper to each other as they watch Dave being pampered by his girlfriend._

'_Oh, look… They are dying to have a girlfriend like me who will take care of them like how I take care of my precious Dave.' She smirked at the thought. Dave on the other hand tried to smile at her again as she help him put on a fresh shirt while applying powder all over him._

_-end of Flashback…_

Peek again:

… Plan your day according to his schedule… Have your world revolve around him… Always make him the center of your life… So even if he asked you out in the last minute, you'll always be ready for him.

NUMBER TWO: Go everywhere he goes… You two should be inseparable… Even if there is an earthquake, tsunami or flash flood, you should always be there for him… :) Right?

And last but not the least… Always be thoughtful… Always think of him! Always leave sweet notes for your baby…And when you give gifts… Make sure that you worked hard for it so it will always have a flavor of love…

-end

_Flashback: (okay… Im sorry but this chapter really has a lot of flashbacks… ok? Bear with me…)_

_Dave opened the door of his car and was surprised to see a note sticking on his stirring wheel. He pulled it and read: DRIVE SAFELY BABY…_

_He sighed… 'Oh, Sakura…'_

_When he sat on the driver's seat and look at his rearview mirror to see another note: SMILE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH…_

'_You really do… I know, Sakura…' Dave thought._

_Joe, his friend, opened the other door of the car and went inside. He happen to feel something he sat on and when he checked it, a pink box with another note on it was there. He gave it to Dave who sighed once more upon reading the note: I COOKED FOR YOU COOKIE… :)_

_End of flashback_

Sakura smiled once again, contented with her work. She was about to click the button 'post' when she heard her cellphone ringing. She looked on it and smiled upon seeing the caller's name: DAVE

"Hello, my dearest sweetie honey cookie ku…" she greeted with a smile… She made a mental note to add on her post to ALWAYS USE AN ENDEARMENT TO KEEP SWEETNESS ALIVE. "huh? No… Just let me go there… No need… I'll just go there, honey!" she said, "I'm not busy… Just stay where you are and I'll just go there… Okay? Bye…" she smiled once again… "I love you… Bye…" she listened… "Bye only? Won't you say I love you, too?" she frowned… "there, there… thank you… bye… mmmwahh!" with that she ended the call with a very big smile.

"Mr. Fujiyama, you are in charge of the paper works… If you won't finish it in time the boss will get really mad at us this time." Dave told a tall man walking with him in the lobby.

"Yes, Mr. Bellmore." The man replied then left.

"Honey!!" Sakura squealed upon seeing Dave. She hurriedly hugged him tightly.

"Sa-Sakura…" he nervously looked around him. Employees began to look at them questioningly. "N-Not here…"

"Dave, I'm just so proud of you…" she reasoned out, "And look at you… You look so cute in that outfit… This is your first day here, right? Do you have friends already? Hmmm… Have you seen your lunch that I left in your car? I put a note on it… Did you eat it? Does it taste good or did I put too much pepper or salt on it?"

"Uh… Yeah. Thank you…" Dave said quietly while pulling himself away from Sakura's hug.

"I can't believe it… You are now a hotshot lawyer…" Sakura said dreamily.

"Sakura, I am not yet a hotshot lawyer…"

"But I know soon you'll be one…!" she said. "And therefore we can now move on to the next item on our list… like settling down… having a family…" Sakura said dreamily, again… "Getting married…" she added.

"S-Sakura… I think we need to have a serious talk." Dave said.

'Oh… this is it… he's gonna propose!!' Sakura thought excitedly. She frowned to hide her excitement… "HERE!? Not in this lobby, honey…"

"Then let's go to the canteen…" he said.

"N-No! Why not someplace romantic?" she said with a smile…

"Oh, dear… ok…" Dave said, sighing. "Uhm, wait, I forgot something in the office."

"Wait! Give me a kiss first!" Sakura pulled Dave towards her and give him a kiss on his lips. "Bye, honey… Watch your step!!" she said while watching Dave walk away.

"Sakura, he's outside again… My stalker!" Tomoyo worriedly tugged on Sakura's sleeves upon entering their room.

"Yamazaki?" she asked.

"My gosh, his clothes! He hasn't change since last, last night! "

"Wow, super obsessed stalker! What did you feed Yamazaki and he's all over you?"

"I don't know! I wasn't really paying attention to him!" Tomoyo said. Sakura walked towards the window and take a peek outside. "Hey! He might see you!" she called.

"Why don't you like him? He's incredibly cute, in fairness…"

"Cute? Hello… he's obsessed! Scary…" Tomoyo countered. "Anyway, what's with all the clothes? Are you having a garage sale or something?"

"Garage sale? No… wedding…"

"Wedding?" Tomoyo asked. "Who's gonna get married? Chiharu? Naoko?"

"Me."

"You? When? How? What? Where's the ring?"

"Don't get too excited, Tomoyo… Dave's not yet asking… Not yet… But.. I can feel that he will later… That's why he told me that he wants a SERIOUS TALK…" Sakura said in a matter-of-factly tune.

"That's so great… I'm happy for you, girl…"

"Thank you…" she smiled. "Oh gosh, I have to get ready… I don't want to be late for this very important date…"

* * *

"Ma'am, have a seat…" the waiter said then pulled a chair for her.

"Thank you. Uhm, favor please…" Sakura handed the waiter a camera. He was about to take a picture of her when she stopped him and said, "oh no… Not now… Later… Uhm, you see… My boy friend will come later and HE IS GOING to propose to me… I want you to take a picture when he is about to give me the ring… Is that ok?"

"Uh, sure ma'am… No problem." With that, the waiter gave left and another waiter gave her a menu.

After a few minutes of waiting, Dave came. While waiting for their food to come, Dave took out something from his bag and gave it to Sakura. The waiter positioned to take a picture from afar.

"What's this?" Sakura asked. The box looks familiar and then it suddenly hit her. "I gave you that gift a week ago. Why are you giving it back to me?"

"This isn't working…"

"The gift? what?" she looked at him questioningly.

"No. What I mean is us… Sakura…"

"…"

"This isn't working."

**_A/N: Ne!! :) I hope you liked the first chappie of this story though it is not that good and I changed a lot of stuffs (i don't want to copy the whole thing... i just liked to have the flow)… leave some review please so it will inspire me write more… Please?? Thanks… :) Lots of love, daNice... :)_ **


End file.
